NEW girls do not enter
by sasukefurever
Summary: ninja's are not meant to have emotions, but... unfortunally.. you can't control you're emotions around these three... they're either you're best friends or enemies yet, either way, they'll drive you crazy
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY WEIRD PEOPLE, READ AT OWN RISK, BUT DON'T SUE IF YOU GO MAD! SOME CHARACTER WILL GO OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) SOMETIMES.

Disclaimer: we don't own anything but our own original characters and pictures posted on profile.

Name: Private Christina Morgan Smith (Chrissy)

Age: 14

Birthday: October 26

Looks: brown hair, dark brown eyes. Shoulder length hair and about naruto's height.

Personality: Chrissy is an odd girl. She's stupid and silly when around her friends but quiet and kind of nerdy alone. She loves getting reactions from people when she does something stupid, crazy or gross. She's also sort of of a pervert… and likes to mess around with people. (Not that way...)

Relationships: none, memory erased.

Name: hiru kitsu

Age: 14

Birthday: December 8, 1991

Looks: Pale, Blood red eyes and Silver hair that is an inch away from her shoulders.

Name: Sandra Vega

Age: 13

Birthday: June, 23, 1991

Looks: Her skin color is a pale that's been tanned a little. She has long dark brown hair that reaches to her waist. Her eyes are a dark brown.

Personality: very sarcastic especially when a person asks her too many questions. She likes training but prefers stay in her room and air guitar with her music on. She only lets some people give her orders and is very lazy. She is a very smart student but needs to stop being so lazy to actually get some work done. She doesn't let things bring her down but can really get mad. She has split personalities at times.

Relationships: she never really talks to many people in her school so she has a minimum amount of friends.

Chapter 1- Orochimaru

Bird Narrator: In this universe, two dimensions co-existed silently, but the barrier between them will be broken and 3 girls will find a new world. SQUACK!

**_Konoha (this is a part of the story that you should already know but it's just to get the setting right.)_**

"Hey guys, good morning!" said a mask figure, correction said a LATE masked figure.

"Your late!" screamed the 2 of the young ninja's in the forest. The pink haired girl and blond haired boy pointed two accusing fingers at their lay back teacher.

Jounin sensei ignored his students and set a clock. "Ok, its set for noon" he said casually.

The genius looked at him questionably.

"Here are two bells" he said holding up two gold bells. "Your task is to take these from me before noon...those who cannot get a bell by noon... get no lunch"

'so this is why he told us not to eat..." though Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto

**_Our World. _**(So you can understand the characters a little better we are going to start from the beginning of how they end up in Konoha.)

Bird narrator: It was another warm sunny day in Bethel. Birds were chirping, clouds passed. Blahyidada. SQUACK!

Army dad stepped back from the monitor and walked over to Chrissy. "Drop and give me 2,000 soldier!" army dad screamed at her as he sat on her back. "Alright troop! You must retrieve the military chips that were stolen by Orochimaru!"

Chrissy stood up and two shadow figures appeared behind her.

"Ok, but dude, where was he last seen?" asked one of the shadows.

Army dad sighed. "How many times I have said! Don't call me that!"

"Yeah! San-dra!" said the other shadow figure.

"Shut up Hi-ru!" said Sandra annoyed.

Army dad just massaged his temples ad shacked his head. "Why did they get 14 year olds to be spies, why not older spies, or actually mature ones!" he murmured.

"Hey! Chrissy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm the most mature right daddy?"

"Ahem…" army dad cleared his throat. "Now my… err…uhhh…soldiers… Is training for the element called surprise…? SURPRISE! " Army dad pushed a big red button and the three fell into a whole. "Ah… what weird kids"

20 minutes later

"Target sited, location, weapon storage. Ready to attack" said Chrissy to her transmitter. She swiftly moved from obstacle to obstacle. Not loosing her target.

"Hiru move to place, we'll be right there Chrissy, keep and eye on him" said Sandra's voice back

"Who gave you permission to boss us around?" said Hiru's voice

"Hiru! This is important! We need to get going!" said Sandra.

"…fine…" said Hiru "what's target doing?"

"He seems to be looking for something…" responded Chrissy.

"Hey look I found a guitar!" said Sandra's voice

"You think that is what he is looking for?" asked hiru

"Nah, he doesn't look like the musical type" replied Chrissy "besides, who would be looking for a guitar in a weapon room?"

"You think I can take it? It looks really cool, we'll talk to the owners later and tell them if it's their, if it is, I'll give it back." said Sandra her eyes shinning.

"You are going to take a guitar to a battle!" asked Chrissy

"I'll strap it around my waist, no prob" said Sandra.

"No, you can't take it!" said Chrissy "I'll just get in the way"

"No it wont!" said Sandra "c'mon please! It's silver with a blue outline and it says destruction 2010, weird name, please!"

"Whatever"

"Let's get back to Orochimaru" said Hiru.

"Oh yeah" said Sandra. "Report locations"

"I'm on top of Orochimaru" said hiru. _Silence _"in the vent system"

"Oh"

"I'm at the door" said Sandra

"tri-formation" Said Hiru

"Charge at the count of three" said Chrissy

"One…" the girls took out their guns

"…two…" the girls got ready to jump while Sandra got ready to kick the door.

"…three!" Hiru jumped out of the vent and landed next to Orochimaru. Chrissy came out from behind some boxes and Sandra kicked the door and now her leg was numbed. They got into a triangle and pointed their guns at him.

"Ah… the three little teen spies" said Orochimaru. "Would you like to join me?"

"I don't want to go to jail!" said Sandra frowning.

"But I'm not going to jail…" said Orochimaru

"Of course you are! We are going to make sure of that!" said Chrissy.

"My dear, we are going to Konoha" said Orochimaru smirking.

"He has gone koo-koo" said Hiru

"We heard enough. NOW" said Chrissy

All three girls shooted at once. But Orochimaru caught the bullets with his tongue. The girls glared as he laughed.

"Well looks like we are going to hand-in-hand combat" said Sandra smirking. She put her gun back in her belt and charged at Orochimaru. She tried to punch him but he dodge it he send her a kick but she jumped back. She send him another punch he ducked she smirked and quickly tripped him. He fell to the ground but disappeared in a puff of smoke. She cursed and she felt movement behind her. She quickly turned around sending a punch but Orochimaru caught it. She tried to get it back but he had a firm hold. She tried punching him with her other hand but he caught it again. She was about to knee him in the you-know-where but he moved to block it so she head bumped him instead. He let go of her. "That hurts" she said as she dizzily walked away. The bump had left a bruise on her forehead, but at least Orochimaru bruise was bleeding.

"You know better than to head bump someone Sandra!" said Hiru

"Sorry mommy" Sandra murmured still dizzy. Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

Orochimaru was holding his bruise "stupid girl!" he said. He tried charging at Sandra but Chrissy blocked him. She also tried hitting him but he rapped his long tongue around her waist and threw her to a pile of boxes. Sandra and Hiru ran to check on her but weren't prepared for what they saw next. There was a medium size black whole.

Chrissy was being sucked by it; she was holding a rope to prevent from getting sucked up.

"Nyah! What is this!" Chrissy struggled to hold on to the rope as Hiru and Sandra grabbed her legs.

"What the fudge is this!" shouted Hiru as she struggled to keep on her feet. Sandra also struggled. "What trick is this Orochimaru!"

"Trick? But my dear, it is only a mere portal to another dimension." said Orochimaru

Sandra glared at him but lost her hold and now she was half way trough the portal too.

"I can't hold it any longer!" shouted Hiru. She too lost grip of the rope and the three fell inside the hole.

Hiru felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Orochimaru falling next to her. "What is this place?" she asked glaring at him

He chuckled. "The gateway to the other dimension of course" he said like it was obvious. It looked as if they were falling in a black tube. Though the walls were liquid and it sparkled, but the girls wouldn't dare go through it. Hiru tackled him out of the tube. He looked shocked and tried to get in but it was as if the water was solid from the outside.

Chrissy and Sandra stared but after a couple of second they smirked and continued trying to make contact with Army Dad.

Two hour passed and they kept falling. They had given up trying to contact Army Dad.

"Wonder what's on TV" said Sandra. She had gotten bored and started to play with her guitar.

"I'm hungry" Hiru whined as she read one of her manga books.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…" Chrissy had fallen asleep

"Hey look! The tunnel is ending!" said Hiru pointing at a tiny dot of light that was getting bigger by the second.

"Think you can run away from me?" said a voice.

Sandra and Hiru turned around to find Orochimaru closing in on them.

"Oh yeah? I though it was you the one trying to escape" said Sandra rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." said Hiru. She threw him a punch but he dodges it. She drew back and threw a kick. "Help me Orochimaru is flirting with me!" she said sarcastically trying to distract Orochimaru.

"Of course my dear" he said. He grabbed both her hands and started to ballroom dance with her.

Sandra couldn't help but to laugh.

Hiru dropped all her weight down, causing her body to drop faster the Orochimaru. "Playing hard to get eh?" Orochimaru grinned and caught up with Hiru, grabbing her and picked her up.

"Rapist!" she shouted trying to get Orochimaru to put her down.

"That won't work my dear" said Orochimaru. He turned Hiru around so that she was facing him still holding her. Hiru blushed. He pulled her body to his so that her chest was against his. he grabbed her head and started to kiss her. hiru looked shocked, and frozen, she couldn't move at all. hiru felt something slide into her mouth. she felt disgusted and scared and wanted to throw up. he was so going to die!.

sandra watched from the side line cracking up. she then stopped. "play time is over" she murmured to herself. She silently walked behind Orochimaru and drew her leg back and kicked him in the you-know-where. "try reproducing now you perv!" she said smirking. Orochimaru leaned into Hiru covering his must-I-say-it?

Chrissy woke up right under Orochimaru and Hiru. And did what Chrissy did best, she screamed (monkey scream) she kicked Orochimaru off Hiru. "since when don't you wake me up when there is a fight?"

"well I though you were already awake" said Sandra chuckling.

Chrissy trew a punch at Orochimaru but he dodge it then a big bright light started to come from bellow to them and they started to fall faster. Land started to from below their feet. And also people.

Hiru , Sandra and Orochimaru got into landing position and Chrissy… well she fell asleep…again.

Hiru, Sandra and Orochimaru landed and started to fight.

Chrissy on the other hand… fell flat on her face. Her legs on the air started twitching and hit something.

"hey! What you did that for?" said a voice.

Chrissy looked up to find a blond haired boy with a red spot on his face. His hands in front of his face to prevent more hits.

"eh… hello?" she said. She then saw Sandra being sent flying on top of the boy who started to complain. Sandra gave an sorry smile at the boy and got off him "wow you ok?" said Chrissy

Sandra turned serious "you could help" she said. She weakly stood up and shook herself before running over to help Hiru.

Chrissy nodded and went to help them, in the sidelines a blond boy with baby blue eyes watched in amazement. A girl with pink hair and green eyes stood in shock. Another boy with dark raven hair and black eyes got into defense mode, kunai at hand. And another guys, this one older also stood in defense position.

The younger kids looked 13-14. The older one looked in his 20's

The girls had gotten Orochimaru tired but they were tired themselves. One of them had passed out. Sandra jumped on top of Orochimaru pressing a gun to his head. "she turned back to Chrissy. "you guys ok?" she said. She received a nod from Chrissy. Hiru had passed out. Sandra got angry seeing her tired friends and pressed the gun harder to Orochimaru's face. "die you idiot!" she shouted and pulled the trigger of the gun and…

_Puff_

OROCHIMARU WAS GONE. She had hit one of his clone things. "dam it!" she cursed.

"sorry my dear Sandra! But you can't kill me that easily… no one can! Oh an good luck on Konoha." Orochimaru's voice rang trough the forest.

Sandra frowned and walked over to Chrissy and Hiru. "she ok?" she asked Chrissy

Chrissy smiled and nodded. "she's just snoring" she said

"any idea where we are?" Sandra asked.

"ummm.. Not a clue.. But ..but.." she turned to the people. "who are they?" Chrissy stared at the short blond one.

Kakashi stood in shock. 'they're incredible! They're too strong to be chunin their strong enough to be shinobi! Their not even older then my group and their shinobi! I must teach them!'(this part is occ I know but it's weird) "Okay guys.. We don't know if they're enemies or not, so capture them and bring them to Konoha.. GO"

They all spread out

"hey Sandra where they go AHHH" a kunai with an explosive tag wooshed by and hit a tree. "oh fud-" it exploded ant they were send flying to the trees knocking them out.

Change of setting SKWAK!

Chrissy woke up to see the blond boy. "AHHHHHHHH! GHOST! She tried to get out of the bed. "GHOST AHHHH! Hiru! SANDRA! ANYONE! HELP GHOST!"

"AHHHHH! Somebody shut her up please!" shouted the blond boy. "oh I know!" he grabbed a vase and threw it to the top of her head.

"AHHHHH! MY HEAD!" Chrissy cried teary eyed

"what's going on! I'm trying to sleep here!" mumbled Sandra as she sat up on the bed next to Chrissy's.

_Blink. Stare. Blink_

"where are we? OMG rapist!" Sandra screamed

"OMG! You're not a ghost! You're a rapist!" shouted Chrissy "even worse!"

The Hiru came in with a shovel in her hand. "rapist? Where?" she then spotted Naruto and BOOM. Naruto landed on the floor twitching

_Bird narrator: we'll leave you there! R&R please! Stay tune! _


	2. getting to know them and us

_Recap SQUACK!_

"what's going on! I'm trying to sleep here!" mumbled Sandra as she sat up on the bed next to Chrissy's.

_Blink. Stare. Blink_

"where are we? OMG rapist!" Sandra screamed

"OMG! You're not a ghost! You're a rapist!" shouted Chrissy "even worse!"

The Hiru came in with a shovel in her hand. "rapist? Where?" she then spotted Naruto and BOOM. Naruto landed on the floor twitching

_SQUACK! ON WITH THE STORY! _

chapter 2; getting to know them and us

"What's going on?" said a feminine voice entering the room. A girl with silky pink hair entered the room. Her green eyes sparkled with some annoyance.

She was followed by a masked guy with spiky silver hair and one not-covered lazy eye reading a book and a guy with spiky raven hair and dark eyes.

Sandra stared at the group.. One by one she analyzed them until her eyes landed on the raven haired boy and she could feel heat rising to her face but quickly shook her head and karate chop herself. "bad!"

Chrissy stared at the boy she had though to be a rapist/ghost trying to figure out what exactly was he.. " hmm…" then it hit her.. Well.. More like Hiru hit her. " oh yeah.. Heheheh" she said rubbing the new bruise on the arm. " where are we and who are you?" she said.

The girl with pink hair was the one to speak up first. " I'm Haruno Sakura, the guy you just hit with the shovel" eyes the shovel Hiru had in her hand. "is Uzumaki  
Naruto" she pointed to the guy with the mask " that's Hatake kakashi or kakashi-sensei" she then pointed at the raven haired boy blushing " and that's Uchiha Sasuke" sakura finished smiling shyly at Sasuke who ignored her.

Sandra smirked realizing that if Sakura and Sasuke were going out Sasuke wouldn't ignore her.. Hahah

Hiru smiled at them " I'm Hiru Kitsu" points and Chrissy "that is Private Christina Morgan Smith.. Just call her Chrissy" points a Sandra "and that's Sandra Vega" Sandra smirks evilly

Chrissy smiled. "well.. One more question… where are we? I been trying to call back home but there is no signal and well.. It's dead XD" Chrissy said going berserk (funny word XD) in the middle then calming down.

Kakashi was the one to speak "you're in the country of fire, the city of Konoha" he went back to reading his book.

Sandra's eye twitched "country of fire huh? I don't believe it so you better tell us where we are NOW!"

Sakura looked at her. "is not really hard to believe.. Where do you guys come from?"

Chrissy shook her head " we come from.. Another place.. Far Away.."

Sandra gave Chrissy and you-believe-them? Look. Chrissy shrugged.

Hiru tapped her foot.. " if you dun mind.. We have to talk.." she dragged Sandra and chrissy to an empty room " should we believe them and orochimaru? Can we have really bend reality this far?"

Sandra shook her head. "doubt it.."

chrissy shrugged. "maybe?.. Well.. It's kinda weird.. We have no signal.. They dress weirdly.. Their speed is way above normal.. They have weird hair.. AND There is no TV's around.."

Hiru nodded "you know chrissy has a point there…"

Sandra frowned and shooked her head. " ok.. Am I suppose that the world we come from is not this world?" chrissy and Hiru nodded.

" YOU GUYS ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD? " screamed a voice from behind.

The three girls took out their guns as they turned around.

Sakura stood there frozen

"why were you spying on us?" said Chrissy eyeing her for anything suspicious

Sakura's eye twitched. "uhhh.. Who was spying on you? You're probably the ones spying on us!" Sakura yelled out in defense.

Sandra glared at Sakura. "that was the lamest excuse I heard… haha"

Chrissy... As usual...wasn't paying any attention at the situation at hand. In stade she was staring at Naruto " OMG!" chrissy jumped on Naruto and glomped him " I 3 JOOR HAIR !"

Naruto smiled and blushed furiously 'hehe.. Finally' he though

"eww… who would like him?" sakura went into though bubble mode; "think of the children! OMG" sakura yelled out loud .. Everyone stared at her with the … look " hehe. Did I say that out loud?" sakura covered her mouth.

Sandra sighted "no flirting with the guy who could be bad but we dun know chrissy.." she tried to peel chrissy off of naruto, who was grinning blushing. After a while she decided to stop since it looked like they had been glued together with super glue.

Chrissy let go of naruto after a while.. A long…long.. While and sat next to him 

Sasuke just grunted "disgusting.."

kakashi stood up and threw Chrissy a kunai swiftly. As the kunai cut the air heading towards it's target it made no more of a sound than the gentle breeze on a peaceful day.

Still, Chrissy managed to grab the kunai before it hit her. "Hey! Watch it!" she threw it back and it cut part of kakashi's shirt then got stopped by the wall.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little but went back to normal. "good.. Really good.."

Chrissy smiled "aww.. Gee… thanks!"

Naruto grinned "cool…" a little jealous at her skillz

"OH YEAH! I'M SO COOL! IN FACT! I'M SO COOL, I'M GONNA DO A JIG!" Chrissy got up and did…a… dance?…jig?… whatever you wanna call it… man.. I wish I didn't see that.. XD

everyone stared

"what!" Chrissy all of the sudden got the idea that she had lost her 'popularity'

Hiru got up and dragged her off the 'stage' " cut down on the sugar please.."

"ok…" kakashi was the next one to speak after that…performance… "you guys need to go to the Hokage.."

"who is the Hokage?" said Sandra doubtfully

team 7 stared at her like she was crazy or a retard

Sakura spoke up "he is like.. The ruler..on;y in a nice way.. Of the ninja.. He also comands all ninja" shetried to put it as simple as possible.

" wow wow wow wow wow! You guys are ninjas? Asked…more like shouted Sandra

"YEAH! AND I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST OF THEM ALL AND BECOME HOKAGE SO PEOPLE WILL LOOK UP TO ME!" Shouted Naruto standing proudly ((haha.. That sorta sounded like Lee except the words XD THE POWER OF YOUTH! ))

" cool.. But it's even cooler being NAVY officer/spies… hahah.. I win!"Sandra said back as everyone fell anime style.

"officers?" asked Sakura

" it's a rank" said Hiru

kakashi nodded "like genin, choonin, joonin and even AMBU"

"now.. See.. I have no idea what those words meant…" said Chrissy "it's a different language I think.."

Sandra rolled her eyes

"How high is your rank?" said a new voice.

Sandra glanced around to find it belonged to the raven haired boy.  
He can talk? " she asked Naruto

"unfortunaly" said Naruto

"hn.. Dope.."

"what was that bastard?"

" I said do- ouww.."

"ouwww…"

Hiru puts the shovel away again." I dun like people fighting"

Sandra laughs a little while Chrissy tries to comfort Naruto.

kakashi looked up from his book, smirked, then went back to reading while Sakura went to aid a grumpy Sasuke who didn't accept her help.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and glared at Hiru then went back to the topic. "I asked a question.. Answer it…" he said.

Sandra rolled her eyes. " well why don't you find out yourself?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"fight me"

_That's all for now, but I have a proposal for you guys, _

_If we get 10 + review I'll update at before wednesday (even if i have to push my big bro off the pc)_

_If we get 9 -5 I'll update by next week  
_

_if I get 5-1 then I'll updat eby the end of next week towards the next_

_no reviews would be sorta annoying but i'll update for those who are too lazy or dun care 'bout reviewing _

_SQUACK! That's all for now! C ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_bird narrator: squawk! recap!_

Sandra laughs a little while Chrissy tries to comfort Naruto.

kakashi looked up from his book, smirked, then went back to reading while Sakura went to aid a grumpy Sasuke who didn't accept her help.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and glared at Hiru then went back to the topic. "I asked a question.. Answer it…" he said.

Sandra rolled her eyes. " well why don't you find out yourself?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"fight me"

_hahahahahahah! want to find out what's next! I bet you do! well too bad! hahahahah! i dun feel like telling you!_

**Sasukefurever : bird narrator... just get on with the story...**

_Hahahahahahahaha!…. fine…_

_Squack! Oh just so you know we're gonna change POV's sometimes_

_Chapter 3; and it drags on … weeeeeeeehHHH_

"what?"

"are you deaf? Fight me!" said Sandra smirking.

Sasuke glared at her "I'll beat you before you even get a chance to blink"

"oh really?" said Sandra in a yeah-right tone

"duh! He is only the bets ninja around of our age!" stated Sakura staring at Sandra as if she was crazy

"so? I'm one of the best officers and fighters for all the ages" stated Sandra smirking "I bet I can beat him faster than he could ever beat me"

"oh no! Sandra is not speaking English again!" said Hiru grinning

"sorry.. Umm.. I dun understand Sandra language" said Chrissy

Sandra glared at them "shut it! I'm still learning your language!" 

Hiru smirked "dun worry Sandra, Chrissy still can't speak English.. And she is American!"

Now it was Sandra's turn to laugh and Chrissy to complain "hey!"

Sasuke got annoyed so he decided to end this little game or argument.. "will you guys stop fighting!"

Chrissy and Hiru shrugged while Sandra rolled her eyes.

"whatever.. You wanna fight.. Yes or no?" said Sandra looking up to Sasuke.. Man she felt short.. She was about and inch shorter than him

Sasuke smirked "you'll regret ever challenging me.."

Sandra smirked back "we'll see.. Just show me the way to where we are fighting"

Five minutes later the group was on a clearing in the forest

Sandra and Sasuke stood , a good distance between them.

"weapons or no weapons?" asked Sandra

"no weapons.." said Sasuke, Sandra nodded and threw her guns away "ready?" again she nodded "begin!"

Sandra's POV (point of view)

"Begin!"

I stood keeping an eye on Sasuke but also watching my surroundings….. Hmm… Sasuke charged at me… his speed is quicker than normal humans so I have to keep an eye on that..

He threw a punch I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach

Poof!

It's a clone thing! Where is he? Left? Right? Behind? Where?

"how about below you." I quickly jumped out of the way as he tried to grabbed me. I see.. He jumped out of the ground and charged at me again. He tried to punch me with his right again this time I blocked it with my right arm and then tried to punch him with the left, he dodge it by leaning out of the way, he tried to kicked me but I jumped backwards creating a gap between us, I tried to move but my foot didn't move

I looked down.. Shit! I can't move!.. I saw a thin strand from him to my feet. I glared " I though you said no weapons!"

" I did.. This is chakra.. It' not a weapon.. It's like energy.. We are able to mold it." explained Sasuke

I couldn't help but to think that is pretty cool.. Except for the part that says I'M TRAPPED! Wait.. I can't move my legs only… so…I never though I would be grateful to have seen Orochimaru do his jutsus.. Hahah.. I randomly did some sign and Sasuke seemed pretty shocked.. Haha.. If only he knew I had no idea what I was doing.. Hahah…I noticed kakashi was surprised too…. Hmm… Sasuke backed off a little.. That's it! I jumped out his hold.. He seemed surprise.

"yeah.. I was faking whatever I was doing.. You know… just for the record.. Hahaha…" I said. Sasuke regained his postures and glared at me.. I charged at him, I threw him a punch with my left hand, he grabbed it and tried twisting it. I grunted and kicked him away. Again he tried punching me, I quickly ducked, while ducking I swiped my foot, he jumped, rapidly while he was still In the air I changed the arm supporting me and used my other leg to kick him up. I stood up as he landed on the ground on his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura scream.. I rolled my eyes. 'Mary-sue..' I though

Sasuke stood up and coughed up some blood

I smirk.. Man… I have this sick fascination with blades you see.. And when I see blood it reminds me of daggers.. Hahah weird I know…

Yawn! "I'm bored" I said

End of Sandra's POV.

"I'm bored" said Sandra simply

"you're always bored!" said Chrissy

Sandra shrugged.

Sasuke glared at her "what? But we haven't finished"

"no.. but I'm bored.. And when I'm bored I sleep.." Sandra plops down on the grass.

Naruto groaned "man.. She sounds sorta like shikamaru" he stated

Sakura nodded. "yeah.. Creepy.."

"OK IT'S MY TURN I WANNA FIGHT CHRISSY!" shouted Naruto almost jumping up and down

Hiru laughed "you wanna fight the daughter of army dad? Haha.. Yo stand no chance.."

Sandra laughed "she is better than me… so she will kick your ass any way" said Sandra eyes closed

"no she wont! I'll beat her! You'll see!" said Naruto

Chrissy raised an eyebrow. "no you wont!" sticks out her tongue at him and grins.

"I will!" said Naruto

Kakashi sighted "we don't have time.. We already broke the rules by letting them stay with out the hokage knowing" he said coolly

"aww.. But kakashi-sensei!" whined Naruto

"sorry Naruto but there just isn't any time" he said not looking up from his book. "let's go…" he started walking and was followed the group.. Well.. Most of it..

Chrissy kicked Sandra " oi.. C'mon.. move.."

"nah.. I'm too lazy to get up…" yawn "I dun wanna go now.."

Chrissy frowned "fine! " she grabbed Sandra's foot and dragged her along.

Sandra quickly took her foot back and pulled her shirt down "dude! Now only you gave me grass burn but my shirt got pulled up!" shouted Sandra glaring

Chrissy glared back "then get off your butt!" she threatened

"fine...fine.. Just dun pull me again.." Sandra said standing up

They catch up with the group

Chrissy started at all the sites…trees… children…. No cans.. "wow! This place is so cool!" she jumped around until…

SMACK!

She bumped right into a really scary looking guy. "ahh! I'm sorry!" she looked up and the blood from her head drained leaving her pale.

"watch it.." he said emotionless and walked away

Hiru helped Chrissy up "that was weird.. Man that guy was rude.." she said

They continued walking and Chrissy eventually got bored and started thinking (wow.. There's an accomplishment lol joking)

"hmm… Sasuke eating a hamster… what a sight.." she though out loud

Sasuke and everyone stared at her

"oh.. Did that came out of my mouth? Uhm…" Chrissy said

Stare..

"hm… hamster.."

Everyone sweat dropped

"hey.. What do you expect from a 50 crazy, 40 weird and 10 genius person?" Sandra asked shrugging

"I'm 10 smart?" Chrissy scratched her head "awesome! Take that dumb people!" she did a weird jig

"ok.. 2 smart person…." Sandra said dragging Chrissy away from the crowd that had formed around her and started to throw coins. "and add 8 to weird.."

And they were on they're way back to the hokage's tower

_Bird narrator: meanwhile.._

Jimmy: (an evil ghost hamster) die! takes out gun and kills narrator bird muawhahaha now the story is over!

_Bird narrator's ghost : nooooo! _

_The shocking conclucion of jimmy's and bird narrators fight next chapter! Oh.. And also chapter 4 of the story xD_


	4. the blind can see

**Sasukefurever: I'll do the re-cap… bird narrator is ……busy..**

**Sasuke and everyone stared at her**

"**oh.. Did that came out of my mouth? Uhm…" Chrissy said**

**Stare.. **

"**hm… hamster.."**

**Everyone sweat dropped **

"**hey.. What do you expect from a 50 crazy, 40 weird and 10 genius person?" Sandra asked shrugging**

"**I'm 10 smart?" Chrissy scratched her head "awesome! Take that dumb people!" she did a weird jig**

"**ok.. 2 smart person…." Sandra said dragging Chrissy away from the crowd that had formed around her and started to throw coins. "and add 8 to weird.."**

**And they were on they're way back to the hokage's tower**

**_Bird narrator: meanwhile.. _**

**Jimmy: (an evil ghost hamster) die! takes out gun and kills narrator bird muawhahaha now the story is over!**

**_Bird narrator's ghost : nooooo! _**

_Jimmy: you're still alive?_

_Bird narrator: no! I have come for you're soul!_

Jimmy.: oh boy… ahh!

**_Bird narrator: boo!_**

Jimmy: runs away

**_Bird narrator: takes off anti-bullet vest sucker… .. Now.. _**

**_Chapter 4- the blind can see!_**

10 minutes after;

"and the faces look so real! It's really good.. I can't wait till it comes out. Haha…in Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent is the main character! Yay!" said Hiru smiling ear-to-ear

"what about cloud?" asked Chrissy getting hyper.

"uhhh… I dunno.. I haven't seen him yet.." said Hiru "he probably is… I dunno.."

"aww..! No fair!" said Chrissy pouting'

Hiru just laughed.

Naruto was staring at them wondering if this was some new language. '"what are you guys talking about?" he asked casually as he could.

Chrissy grinned "a new video game.. Final fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus "

"must be another language.." muttered Naruto

Hiru grinned. "nope.. It's a game.." said Hiru "really cool game!"

" can we play it!"

" not here.. You play it with some king of game system and eh…. Sandra!" Chrissy said frustrated

Sandra looked at them with a bored expression on her face "what?" she said bored

"explain to him why we can't play final fantasy here" said Chrissy

" because you're whole culture is technically inept.." Sandra said to Naruto

"huh?" said Naruto not understanding a word

"what is that suppose to mean!" shouted Sakura offended

Sasuke just glared while kakashi gave her an bored look

"Sandra!" said Chrissy hitting Sandra

Hiru just laughed at Sandra's misery.

Sandra glared but smirked none less " i was just joking and compare to your 'culture' is true!…" she defended herself earning a glare form Chrissy

Kakashi manage to pick up the _your, _meaning excluding herself but said nothing.

Sandra sighted "k..k.. well… I suppose this dimension must be on earlier times… meaning they dun have the stuff we do… so in other word you dun have the technology needed to play the game"

Chrissy nodded "yeah.. That's what I wanted.."

Sakura's eyed widened at the though of another place but with greatly advanced technology.

Kakashi nodded. 'this kids…where are they from…'

"a whole world…" said Sasuke under his breath

"yup! A whole dimension where for fun you can play mindless games that kill you're brain cells!" said Chrissy

"sounds fun.." said Sakura sarcastically

"well.. There is more stuff… " said Hiru "but we just happened to like this one game…"

"Yay! I 3 cloud" said Chrissy

Naruto had a what-about-me look. Chrissy didn't notice though, she was busy daydreaming.

"I'm not a big fan… they are though… I like the movie and game.. Just not as much" said Sandra "so any questions to them… for now." she sat on the grass "lunch time!" she took out a burger grinning.

"where'd you get that?" Chrissy yelled out

"mine!" shouted Sandra

Sasuke snatched the burger and took a bite out of it "I was getting hungry."

T.T "you moron " said Sandra

"sheeesh.. Must I do everything?" Chrissy held up a decoy burger "get it while it's hot!" Chrissy ran away with burger in hand.

Sandra took the burger from Sasuke back "this was mine first.. I'm not falling from that!"

Chrissy glared and threw the burger at Sandra's head but before it reached her Naruto caught it and started eating it

"hey! I was gonna get that!" shouted hiru at Naruto

" I hope you know you'll be eating my spit" said Sasuke before spitting on Sandra's burger

Chrissy stared at him.. "weirdo."

Sandra's eye twitched "ew…. Sicko.."

Kakashi stared at all the kids " so this is how you guys have fun?"

"yeah!" said both hiru and Chrissy

"stop copying me!" shouted Chrissy

"no! you stop copying me" shouted Hiru

Sasuke snatched the burger back from Sandra and ate it. "Ha!"

Sandra had a disgusted look on her face but the took out a burger and shoved it down Sasuke's throat "bet you're still hungry!"

Chrissy cheered at the site along with Hiru "yeah!"

Sasuke did his best not to choke

Then..

Everyone's stomach's growled

"man… I'm sill hungry.." said Sandra..

Chrissy threw a box at Hiru and Sandra. "they're you're lunches… army dad gave them to me.. "

"Yay! Munchies!" shouted Sandra opening the box

Hiru opened the box grinning "Yay!" Naruto drooled on the sideline

Chrissy looked at Naruto "ummmm.. Wanna share?" she said

Naruto nodded rapidly and sat next to her grinning

Hiru and Sandra exchanged amused looks then grinned at Chrissy.

"oooh… Chrissy likes someone!" taunted Hiru

Sandra smirked

"shut up and eat!" said Chrissy glaring/blushing "and that's an order"

Sandra rolled her eyes " you know we never listen.. Why do you even try.."

Hiru poked Chrissy

"no! Don't poke me" said Chrissy.

Sandra sighted

"Hiru! Seriously!"said Chrissy firmly,tossing chopsticks to Naruto "here"

"ok.. Ok.. Sorry" said hiru sitting

Naruto nodded ad ate some with Chrissy

Hiru stared at kakashi "have we met before?"she didn't remember him

Kakashi looked at her "hmmm… beside seeing you when you first came here?"

"oh.." hiru said and looked at his hair. "ergh.." she turned red as she got one of her urges

"should we get going?" asked Chrissy

"yeah.. Weren't we going to that hokage person?" said Sandra

Hiru's hand slowly inched towards kakashi's hair

"hiru?" said Chrissy snapping her out of her trance "don't do that"

Hiru snapped out and her hand went back. " aww..but I want to pet him!" Hiru whined

"no" said Sakura

" aww.. But he's pretty" said hiru hugging kakashi

Chrissy grinned and patted Naruto's head. Naruto just sat there eating.

" what are you doing.. You should do that.. He might not like it" warned Sandra

" aww…I just wanna pet his hair oh and hug him!" said Hiru still hugging kakashi

"what does he have to say about it" said Sakura

Kakashi just sweat dropped. "ahh… I don't mind… I get it all the time! But must you hug me?" kakashi tried to get hiru off of him.

" I'm bored… I'm gonna get ice-cream then sleep" said Sandra walking to a random direction.

Everyone stared at her disappearing figure

"she's not coming back is she" said Sasuke

"haha… she has almost as bad as sense of direction as I do…" said hiru

"and that's saying a lot" added Chrissy "move out!" she shouted as she marched the way Sandra went.

Naruto grinned and followed

Hiru next to them grinning and laughing a bit.

Sasuke and kakashi just shrugged and walked behind them while Sakura rolled her eyes and complained about how immature they were..

_Meanwhile on front_

Sandra looked around town in the shops and all the place she could find she grinned and picked up the paced.. That is until she bumped into someone.

"oww…" she looked up to see a guy with lavender eyes and no pupils.

'he's blind?' though Sandra "I'm soooo.. Sorry" she said to the guy

The guy didn't respond but made a noise that sounded like "hn…"

" he is blind and mute! that must really suck"

"shut up" said the guy covering his ears. "and I can see just fine" he added

The guy looked around her age and had a long black hair tied in a ponytail .

"oh" Sandra stood there staring at his eyes wondering if it was possible

"move" he said suddenly

"huh?"

" I said move idiot"

"you know you could say excuse me"

"hn"

"say it"

"hn"

"say it.."

"hn.."

"SAY IT!

"no"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"gr…" Sandra had…, before Neji knew he, he had been thrown back. Sandra stood above him her fist out, she quickly regained composure. Then she did what she did best

Sandra smirked mockingly.

Neji showed no emotion whatsoever but his mind was confused. 'who is this girl.. I didn't even see her punch coming… hmm.."

"nice job" said a voice

Sandra turned to see Sasuke. He was also smirking.

"Uchiha" said Neji

"hyugga" said Sasuke

They glared a each other while Sandra stared

"Vega!" she said. They looked at her oddly "never mind" she said

_That's all for now!_


	5. sand and fire

_Recap! Squack!_

**"nice job" said a voice**

_**Sandra turned to see Sasuke. He was also smirking.**_

"_**Uchiha" said Neji**_

"_**Hyugga" said Sasuke**_

_**They glared a each other while Sandra stared**_

"_**Vega!" she said. They looked at her oddly "never mind" she said**_

_End of recap! Short and sweet for your pleasure!_

"stupid Sasuke, where he go?" grumbled Sandra looking around the street. She had parted form Neji a while back and Sasuke had disappeared also "moron" she mumbled looking at the ground and the dirt pass

she was not paying attention and so she bumped into someone… AGAIN! She glared at the ground before looking up to see think and I mean THINK, HUGE eyebrows on a poor boys face "ahh! It's eating him!" she screamed! ((yah yah I know I'm exaggerating a bit)))

the black haired guy looked confused as some people stopped stared at the scared Sandra. He had helmet hair and dark eyes with long eyelashes and big eyebrows. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with a headband around his waist.

"oh.. Those are just your eyebrows" she muttered after realizing it was just eyebrows.

"what was that" said the boy

"nothing" said Sandra laughing nervously "sorry about that"

"it's ok" he gave her a shining smiled. "hello! My name is Rock lee, and may I ask what may your youthful soul be doing here?" he sa- no wait.. Shouted.. Yeah..

Sandra squinted her eyes trying not to go blind. "umm.. I'm Sandra and I'm new so I'm looking around" she said not as excited as lee

"well may I be your guide" he said grinning "I shall also pay for dinner" he said

Sandra nodded "ok.. Food sounds good" she said as she followed him to a restaurant.

Meanwhile:

Chrissy, Hiru and the rest were walking into town looking for Sandra. Yes they had found Sasuke.

"that smart-ass-idiot got herself lost? Isn't she suppose to be the smart one? I mean getting lost is Hiru's job!" said Chrissy annoyed

"yeah! And I'm good at it!" said Hiru

"that's not something to be proud off" said Sakura

"well too bad you stupid Mary-sue" said Hiru sticking her tongue out at Sakura

"why you…!" she tried hitting Hiru but Hiru easily dodged her

Hiru smirked "hah" she said and kept on walking with the group. Sakura growled but kept on walking. Soon they found Sandra in a restaurant gorging herself.

Chrissy glared as Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her "there she is!" he screamed "no fair! I'm hungry too!" he said

Sandra stuck out her tongue

Hiru got pissed and charged at the window where Sandra was. The glass splattered everywhere and landed on Sandra's food along in some other peoples. "hah!" she screamed.

Sandra rolled her eyes "it's an all you can eat buffet.." she said dully standing up.

2 guards had tried to round on Hiru. She screamed as she bit on the guards hands "don't give her more food!" she s screamed as another guard came and threw her out the window

Sasuke sighted and paid the chubby old man who claimed to be the owner for the repairs.

Sandra sighted and laughed a bit before giving Chrissy and Naruto some food.

Hiru got up gnashing her sharp teeth. "humph!" she ran away form the others and ran into town. Her fist clenched into a ball. "why do I always get in trouble" she growled

Sandra sighted placing the plate that she was about to give to Hiru and ran after her with Chrissy behind her

Hiru kept on running until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a red haired boy. Dark circles around his eyes. He glared at her and she could feel sand crawling up her legs. She quickly jumped away and made a shield of fire as he shot her sand needles. The sand exploded making jumped father back. Gaara's eyes narrowed realizing this was not an ordinary human.. No.. she must have a demon or something. He dodged a punched he had throw her and tried to trapped her with a sand coffin. But the sand kept on exploding as soon as it made contact with her and she always came out intact… how did she do that.

"what's the big idea..? Jeez.. Normal humans just accept an apology when, someone bumps into them" said Hiru dodging some needles and a lot of sand.

"stop right there" said kakashi butting in

Gaara glared at the man

"leave now.. I suppose you finish your business with our hokage now you can leave" said kakashi

Gaara glared but let the sand engulf him and disappeared

"aww.. That boy was pretty" said Hiru sitting on the ground

Sandra laughed "you kidding'? he looked like a panda" said Sandra only to get a playful punch from Hiru on the arm

"a cute panda!" she said and laughed along with Sandra

"really? He looked sorta creepy.. I'm gonna have a nightmare about him " Chrissy said shivering lightly., Naruto nodded in agreement((( she will.. You'll get to read it in another story, a one shot. it's very funny)))

_I know this one's short but I'm typing another story in another site and well.. Yeah.. I been busy, especially with school... Haha I'll make next one longer c ya_


	6. Tsunade and the bracelets

_**Recap! SqUaCk!**_

_**Gaara glared but let the sand engulf him and disappeared**_

"aww.. That boy was pretty" said Hiru sitting on the ground

Sandra laughed "you kidding'? he looked like a panda" said Sandra only to get a playful punch from Hiru on the arm

"a cute panda!" she said and laughed along with Sandra

"really? He looked sorta creepy.. I'm gonna have a nightmare about him " Chrissy said shivering lightly., Naruto nodded in agreement.

_**On with the story**_

_**((wait, this will be confusing but we decided to leave the third hokage and change him to tsunade because we didn't really know much about him. So let's just pretend that tsunade has already taken his place which will alternate the story quite a bit)))**_

And finally the group reached the tower and they stood in front of it. The huge tower's shadow engulfing them as they entered the glass doors. (O.o) they walked down the long corridors greeting some people as they passed by. The green hallway they were on finally ended and they were greeted by a red wooden door ((I may have the colors wrong… oh well)) they entered and inside was and office sorta like place. A desk to the side and chairs in the opposite direction. The room was the same foam green as the hallways.

"hello Shinzune" said kakashi rather lazily. He raised his hand and waved it twice before putting it back down

"hello Shinzune-san" said team seven vowing lightly. Well most of team seven.

Naruto just waved with a grin adorning his face "hello Shinzune-san!" he said

The lady with black shoulder length hair looked up form some papers. "Hello guys.. Who is this?" she asked referring to the girls.

Sandra vowed lightly "I'm Sandra" she said

"hello I'm Chrissy" said Chrissy waving and smiling wide

Hiru gave a timid smile "I'm Hiru" she said

"hello girls" said Shinzune "so, what brings you guys here?"

"we wish to speak with the hokage please" said Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"right away" said Shinzune. She stood up and walked to another door. She opened it and walked in. soon she came out "you may go in" she said going back to her papers.

Kakashi led the group in holding the door for them.

"Hey granny tsunade" greeted Naruto grinning widely.

A woman in her 30's sat in a desk in her cheek leaning against one of her hands and some papers in the other. She had long blond hair that was tied in two loose ponytails in the back and gold eyes. She had gray kimono like clothing only shorter and simpler. A purple diamond-shaped tattoo on her forehead. "Naruto… HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she screamed suddenly at Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously as a dangerous Aura formed around her "uhhh.. Hehehe never mind" he said

she calmed down and joined her hand and let them rest on the desk "so, what are you're business here kakashi?" she asked

"well, me and my team were training when we found particular individuals" he said smiling

tsunade looked interested now and that's when she noticed the 3 extra girls. "I suppose these are them?" she said looking at them

Kakashi nodded. "yes.. And well.. They seem to be somewhat different" he said putting a hand on Chrissy's head.

"what's that suppose to mean?" whispered Hiru to Chrissy who just shrugged.

"what are you're names?" tsunade asked looking at each of them

"my name is Sandra" said… yeah.. Vowing. Her face kept a smirk

"I'm Hiru" said Hiru vowing lightly also. Still giving a timid smile

"I'm Chrissy!" said Chrissy grinning and waving

Tsunade nodded "strange names" she said

"well.. They're not from here" said kakashi

"what country are you from?" 

the girls looked at each other and shrugged "United States" they said

The Hokage eyed them "what kind of joke is this Kakashi?" she asked looking at kakashi now

"actually.. In their world.. There is a United States" said kakashi

"hmm…. You mean?…" asked tsunade eyes narrowing

"ok, they'll be in an asylum as soon as possible" she said

the girl's eye's widened

"who are you calling a psycho!" Sandra screamed glaring at the lady.

"You're mean!" said Hiru

"eh.. I get that a lot" said Chrissy

Team seven looked at her strangely

"what?" asked Chrissy

"anyways…" said Kakashi "no, they aren't crazy.. Well I don't think they are.. Then again.."

"kakashi!" screamed Hiru and Sandra

"Right, well, no they're not crazy, they're telling the truth, they come from… I'm not sure.. It's some other dimension" he said trying to find the right explanation

"kakashi, have you gone mad too?" asked tsunade sighting. She wasn't about to fall for this crap.

Kakashi shook his head "I assure you, nothing's wrong with my mind." He said "why don't you guys show her one of you're toys?"

the girls nodded and each of them took out a different object.

Sandra took out her lap top. Hiru took her DVD player . Nice one too. And Chrissy took off her… well.. Shoes…

Sandra showed the hokage how to work the lap top  
"this.. What is this?" tsunade asked. She looked trough the files and saw pictures of earth. Well places to be more exact. "wow.." She said going through the pictures. Sandra smirked "it's pretty cool, I love my lap top" she said hugging her computer.

Next was Hiru who showed her the DVD player. "you just put the CD in and then you watch.. Well.. You have to go to menu first but it isn't hard." Said Hiru. Tsunade nodded and smirked watching the first ten minutes.

And last but not least Chrissy came.. With her shoes… her shoes.!!! "and should I ask why you took off you're shoes?" asked Tsunade. Chrissy grinned "I'll show you" she said putting them on. She kick the sides of her shoes.

A powerful wind came out the soles of the shoes. A second later she was floating or flying. Whatever you want to call it "now you believe us?" asked Chrissy

tsunade nodded "fine fine.. I believe you"

Naruto was grinning "wow wow!! I wanna do that!!" he said

"amazing" said Sakura looking at Chrissy

"…." Sasuke didn't say anything but his face remained a shocked one.

Hiru Grinned and kicked her own shoes flying with Chrissy ."weeeeee" she said flying around.

Sandra leaned to a wall her arms crossed under her head in a lazy pose. "

Tsunade though for a minute while the group talk amongst themselves. She carefully though things over. "I want to hear what you have done since you came Konoha" she said interrupting their conversations.

The girls nodded and told her their own individual stories. Oooh boy

15 minutes later

"ok, so if we eliminate the exploding bunnies, panda ninja, Sasuke's head being replaced by a cockroach's face, Sakura coming back from the dead and being and evil Mary-sue zombie, the sandwich fight and the bird that ate half of kakashi's hair, I think we have a pretty reasonable story." Said tsunade eye twitching lightly while the girls just grinned

"but the panda was my favorite part" said Hiru

"kakashi?" asked tsunade

"well.. Yeah those parts were just add on. Except the sandwich part.. That did happen.." He said smiling lightly

tsunade sighted and called an AMBU.

A man wearing a wolf's mask appeared. His silver and black outfit stand out to the girls as they stared at his cool weapons.

Tsunade sighted "bring me.. Sabako no Gaara and the six chakra bracelets and the forbidden scroll" she said

It didn't take long before a knock was heard on the door "come in" said tsunade. The AMBU came in and placed what she asked for on her desk 

Gaara walked in after him. His face rid of emotions as he took his long patient strides to the desk.

"Sabako no Gaara, I have been inform that you have started a fight here in Konoha for a mere bump." Said Tsunade. She watched him for any trace of emotion or at least regret.

He remained emotionless and slowly blinked.

"and as allies you should know better than to do such a thing," she said "but I will forgive this juvenile act for something in return." The boy still showed no emotion "you are to stay in Konoha in guard duty as long as needed."

"no" and with that the red-haired boy turned around and started to walk out

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see, I was given permission from the kazekage and it qualifies as an A rank mission" she said.

Gaara stopped and grunted. His eyes narrowed. "and what am I guarding?"

he said turning around and leaning on the door. He looked around and cached the red eyes of a silver haired girl. She blushed and hid behind a girl with wavy hair. He simply looked back at the hokage.

"you'll have to wait for full description of the mission" she said

"may I ask what does this have to do with us?" asked Sandra raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting there" said tsunade "kakashi, I wish to speak with Chrissy, Hiru, Sandra, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara please alone" she said

Kakashi nodded "yes lady Hokage" he said

"hey! No fair! Naruto and Sasuke are part of my team too" she said "I should be able to know too"

tsunade shot her a light glare "Sakura you need to learn respect for your hokage and just follow orders" she said

Sakura realizing what she has done became quiet and let kakashi drag her out.

Tsunade waited for the door to close before speaking. "put these on" she said tossing them bracelets. They were silver wide bracelets with different rocks stuck to them.

Sandra and Sasuke got a pair with dark blue diamonds 

Naruto and Chrissy had emerald rocks

Hiru and Gaara got Rubies

Naruto stared at the bracelet frowning "but granny! These are for girl!!" he said "and I'm not girl!" he said

tsunade frowned "Naruto, it does not matter if they are for girls or boys, they serve a much greater purpose" she said "just put it on" she finished

soon they all had the bracelets on.

"now, I want you to close you're eyes and form a circle around me" she said walking to the center of the office with the forbidden scroll in hand. They did as told and tsunade closed her eyes as well. She re-opened them and sat on the ground. Legs crossed. She placed scroll on her lap and did the hand seals shown and recited a chant. She clapped her hand and the glowed green.

Soon the bracelets glowed their respective colors. Then a string seemed to shot out of one of the stones and connect with the string of the other person with you're same color bracelet. Their energy was drained from their bodies and they fell to the ground. One-by-one. They grunted in pain as jolt of electricity ran through their tired bodies.

Soon they passed out.

Tsunade called kakashi and some more AMBU in to take the tired teenagers to rest

_**The end for now!!! Sorry for the long wait. Been really tired and I forgot about this for some time. Thank you Chelsea for reminding me even if I did responded late. Sorry for the long wait. **_

_**Please Review and tell me how you like the story and the characters. C YA**_


	7. hospital days

(Something goes here, can't remember this second)

ok also Garaa's demon didn't come out cause his energy was also drained with Gaara's. he didn't have the strength to overpower Gaara.

Two days later.

Konoha Hospital- room 256 16:00 (4:00 pm)

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. He groaned and blinked a few times before his mind registered what was going on. He sat quickly and looked around, he was in a hospital room.

The walls were dirty white. The bed lied next to a closed window. Next to him seemed to be another bed only that the curtain had been pulled around it. He let his eyes travel to the TV ((I think they have TV's. I'm pretty sure)) resting on a box coming down form the ceiling. ((You know, like those little boxes that you put the TV in and only the screen shows))

Sasuke frowned as he remembered what happened. The bracelets… Then... sundae saying the chanting… then he felt his energy leave and then electricity through his body. The excruciating ((funny word:D)) pain shot through his body and he fell.

He jumped out the bed and changed into his old clothes. He looked around twice before walking to the window. He moved his hand up but suddenly felt a tug on his hand following with a short thud, a loud "AUWWWWW!!" and a dull pain forming on his head and backside.

He grunted and turned around. Confused with the sudden pain. He followed where the sound had come from inside the curtains.

He grabbed the plastic curtain and pulled it aside. A white empty bed was left there. He walked to the other side and saw Sandra sitting up from just falling.

"AUWWW… what happened?" she mumbled. She was wearing the same thing as he had. The blue hospitals gowns were really light and uncomfortable. It was the discartible kind. The plastic ones that stick to you're body making it really uncomfortable in some places when you only had undergarments on. She looked up to him "what?" she asked standing up. She realized what she was wearing and frowned "where are my stupid clothes?!?!?" she mumbled

"they're on the counter" said Sasuke pointing at a waist height white counter in the middle of the room.

Sandra nodded thanks and walked to her folded clothes. On top rested a note that said "deliver to room 256"

meanwhile.. SQUACK!

To the left on room #256 rested room #255 with patient Naruto and Chrissy. (no!! Really!?!?!)

"stop running!" screamed an agitated chrissy as Naruto was dragging her around the room. Naruto quickened his pace at the sound of her voice but, he stepped under the rug and trip. "ouww…" both chrissy and Naruto say in unison.

Naruto turned around and say chrissy behind him. his eye's widened and he began to run again.

"ahhh!!" chrissy closed her eyes and screamed for her life

meanwhile. Squawk!

"must get water!!" pleaded Hiru. She holds up her arm in a reaching manner towards the water fountain in the hall directly across the room. She was around 5 feet away from Gaara and tried to walk to the fountain but she would only stay in place. Her other arm being pulled back by an unseen force.

"Gaara!! Please!! Move!! I want water!!" she asked. Her eyes gone wide and her lower lip quivered ((puppy pout! Lol))

Gaara mildly glared at her "no" he said. His voice maintaining coldness. 

"please!!"

"no"

"please!"

"no" 

"please!!!"

"NO"

"you're awake?" Hiru asked looking back at Gaara.

Gaara's eye twitched "hn.."

Meanwhile..

"I'm getting out of here" said Sasuke. He was tired of just staring at Sandra's back as she climbed on top of the counter trying to reach for the pencil stucked on the roof.((you know those foam roofs, when you throw a pencil up they get trapped on the foam))

he walked to the window, though when he took the first step he clutched his left side and heard a thud.

He closed his eyes and tried to will the dull hard pain away from his mind as he turned around. Sandra was on the floor she had fallen on her left side.

She closed her eyes and used her arms to support herself as she sat up. "what the.. who pulled me?" she said

Sasuke was even more baffled by the fact that we was hurt too. Moved farther away only to feel pain forming on his forehead. Sandra stood up a red spot on her forehead "stupid bedpost" she mumbled

Sasuke's eyebrow's furrowed and he concentrated "what is this" he said

Sandra glared at nothing. "something weird is going on" she said 

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" screamed a voice.

Sandra and Sasuke both flinched and glared at the person who' voice killed their ears. Too late, all they saw was a pink blur as she ran to Sasuke and glomped him "sasuke-kun1 I was sooo worried" she ranted.

Sasuke growled trying to pull her away from him "get off of me Sakura!" he complained.

Sandra laughed at his misfortune from the sidelines. She received a glared for the distressed emo kid. (no offence, I love Sasuke too but it's sort of true and it's funny) Sandra let out a light giggle before walking to Sasuke. "Sakura, you're really annoying" she said. She grabbed  
Sakura's collar and in a swift movement threw her across the room to the wall.

Room 255

"naruto!! stop!" chrissy screamed. Her head was spinning and her body in pain. Naruto kept running and BAM! The door opened and he ran straight into it.

"ouch!" both of them, Naruto and Chrissy, said.

"Why me?" said chrissy rubbing her forehead" Naruto why'd you have to run into the door! Wait… if you did it how did I feel it?? My brain cells!!"

"You'll see," said another voice. They looked up t see the blonde haired woman that had gotten them into this to begin with.

"Why?? What's going on? Why can't chrissy leave me alone" he said 

"You want me to leave you alone?" asked chrissy with a pouty look

"No. I'm just wondering in case you want to kill me for any reason" he said nervously

"What did you do?" asked chrissy tapping her foot

"Enough you two" said tsunade her left eye twitching. "We will wait for the others to arrive so that I can explain this to you all"

"do we have too?" whined both Naruto and Chrissy. They looked at each other. Naruto grinned while chrissy fell over "ahh!!!" 

Meanwhile… room. I can't remember… 264? I think so. 

"C'mon!" Hiru went behind Gaara and tried to push him towards the water fountain. He attempts failed fast as she concentrated on thinking of another one. "Move!! I'm thirsty," she said trying to push him again

Gaara had a calm aura as he ignored her and stayed glued in place.

Hiru got frustrated and decided to pick up Gaara. She snaked her arms around his waist and squeezed trying to get a good grip. Gaara let out a grunt but maintained calm. She lift him a little, while Gaara was in the air she walked quickly to the water fountain

Gaara stayed stiff in her arms thinking of a hundred ways to kill someone.

Meanwhile… 

"anyways, why can't me and sasuke be separated?" asked Sandra. Her toned a deadly one and she fought to control her temper. She was really annoyed with sakura's drooling over the egoistical boy.

"oh… ummm… I don't know… Tsunade said to bring you to her when you woke up" said sakura looking shyly over to sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "I don't want to be stuck to this girl. She smells." He said. His voice held a superior tone.

"no, that's you" said Sandra glaring at him

meanwhile,

Hiru finally got to the fountain. Ah… water.. finally.. "yes" she exclaimed. She leaned in to take a drink, but it didn't turn on. "what?" she looked down. Someone had written on a white piece of paper "out of order" Hiru's eyes widened "grrr…" she put down Gaara and took out a kunai and threw it at some random Mary-sue who dam it bend down and got saved.

Gaara smirked and licked his lips. Killing turned him on dam it

"what's going on!?!?" said a voice. They turned to see Sandra doing her best to leave the room. She was grabbing to the margin of the door for dear life. Her's eyes widened and her hands slipped and she fell. 

Sasuke chuckled a little. "why did I have to get stuck with you naïve idiotic girl?"

"idiotic?" shouted Sandra "why you!!!" she threw a punch but he was quick to dodge. She quickly spun sending him a back kick "OUWWWWWWWWWW" She screamed grabbing her stomach.

Sasuke grunted grabbing his stomach "you idiot" he said between gritted teeth.

"haha! They're beating themselves up!" shouted hiru laughing. "let's watch!" she said and walked over to them.

Sandra stared. She pinched her hand.

Sasuke felt the stinging pain in his arm and rubbed hi s arm trying to make the red spot calm down. 

"hmm.." hiru took out a kunai. She spun in in her finger eyes gaara closely. She then grabbed the handled and gave her hand a small cut. She put away the kunai and looked at his hand. blood was dripping down his hands. Gaara stared at his wound. Eye's wide as the bood lust started to take over him. he grabbed hiru's hand and licked the blood.

Hiru giggled while blushing "that tickles" she said

10 minutes later

"Sasuke" said Sandra grinning.

"Hn?"

"I have a gift" 

"that's a surprise"

"want to know what is?" 

"No"

"too bad, I can dislocate my finger with no pain" she said smirking

Sasuke gulped "I'll be good" he said

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said

"What did I do?!?!?" sasuke yelled out dramatically

"muawhahahahahaha"

that's all for now! read and review please!


End file.
